Welcome to My World
by new perspective
Summary: Gossip GirlxClique crossover. When Massie Block, Claire Lyons, Dylan Marvil, Alicia Rivera, and Kristen Gregory are sent to Constance Billard School for Girls...welcome to the Upper East Side, ladies. T for occasional swears.
1. Prologueish

**Massie Block:** Can nawt be any happier when she gets picked for an exchange program with the prestigious Constance Billard School for Girls. Finally, she gets to break out of her little shy girl act at Octavian Country Day and become the alpha her mother truly believes she was, right? Wrong.

**Alicia Rivera:** In between getting nosebleeds and being bullied by the sole alpha of Octavian Country Day, this 'Loser Beyond Repair' is glad that she stands at least a chance by going to the exchange program's chosen school.

**Claire Lyons:** When not making low-budget movies, hoping for her big break, this bubbly blonde goes to Constance Billard School for Girls. When she's told that new girls are in the exchange program, Claire makes it her personal goal to become friends with them soon. Maybe they know a movie director…?

**Dylan Marvil:** Dylan is outraged that when her grades drop (okay, maybe she did cut class once or ten times,) her famous mother Merri-Lee Marvil decides to send her on that ridiculous exchange program. Why couldn't the sole alpha of Octavian Country Day ahb-viously stay?

**Kristen Gregory:** Kristen is sent to Constance when her family decides it's time for her to put her studious nature towards her aunt in the Upper East Side. So she aims to make her life a little more of a party. Can you spell a little more of a disaster?

* * *

**A/N; I'm writing a new story. xD obviously. This will have the Gossip Girl posts and such, but I'll hint that it really is one of these five girls that write GG. No, this won't include any of the old Gossip Girl characters, since they've grown up and that stuffies. And the Briarwood boys go to...St. Jude's!**

**Disclaimer; I, just a little CRAZIEE, solemnly swear that I do not own any rights for the novel series by Cecily von Ziegesar nor the novel series by Lisi Harrison. Thank you for reading my disclaimer for ALL chapters in this fanfiction.**

**XOXO, RANDOM!**


	2. Gossip Girl Post

_Bonjour, mes amis_ from the Upper East Side-or, shall I add now, that little area down by White Plains called _Westchester._That's right, Constance Billard School for Girls is getting some new meat through their new partnership with Westchester's 'elite'-OCD, better known as Octavian Country Day to those who go there. I hope the girls that go there aren't as obsessive as they state.

Starting today, I, Gossip Girl, will be focusing on five of the more, dare I say, _important _people coming in. I can smell that they'll make a good impression on our school…including ones that will dent our schools' halls with Christian Louboutins. **M, A, K, **and** D **are part of the fifty students that have decided to take place in this exchange program, and they'll be joined by one of our very own, **C**, who apparently is done filming what her 'agent' signed for her.

**Sightings:** **M **spotted at The Westchester Mall, busy trying on a pair of Juicy Couture moccasins and typing something on her limited edition Juicy Sidekick. And I saw **D **pouting at Neiman Marcus while holding up an extremely cute pair of Seven jeans. Really **D,** maybe you could do better on your math tests if you want to buy some new clothes.

**Questions:**

Dear Gossip Girl,

I spotted K arguing with her parents at Barnes & Noble last Sat.!

-spyonall

Spyonall-

Puh-lease. When isn't she in a bookstore, the library, or some other studious place?

-GG

It's time to break out our laptops, text on our brand-new-for-school phones, and stare down our Palm Pilots for double-booking! I'll see you in school-will you see me? ;)

You know you love me, XOXO,

Gossip Girl

* * *

**A/N; I wrote this listening to A Thousand Miles by Vanessa Carlton. xD It just reminds me of that Zales commercial!**

**Please keep in mind this is AU/Set** **in high school. Oh, and in the first 'chapter' I should've stated that no MAJOR characters from the book series will appear in this fanfiction. But maybe a secondary character might. ;) oh, and this might be massington/jassie.**

**XOXO, Random**

**P.S; Aren't you happy that I ditched Chinese homework/history homework/algebra for this? xP**

**P.P.S; Oh, and I received way more hits on this than Flight PC Down, and more visitors than L&D. 0_o**


	3. That First Day of School

Massie Block carefully made her way through the crowd of people that littered the entrance to her 'new' school. Constance Billard confused her more than a Rubik's Cube, really. When she had opted to buy those moccasins she saw in Juicy's catalog, she never actually thought she would wear them to school.

Apparently, her new motto was 'out with the little shy girl, in with the vibrant alpha.'

Her mother had to convince her to wear something out of her league, such as the plaid-patterened red kilt she was wearing under a tight-fitting blouse. It used to be her favorite classic schoolgirl look until her mother had bought her that new blouse, and her housekeeper Inez hemmed the skirt.

Now, all Massie could think was, _do I look classy or just trashy?_

* * *

Alicia Rivera hugged her books close to her chest, nearly slamming them into the gold locket sparkling in the sunlight, hanging off of her neck. Constance looked so majestic and scary at the same time, from her point of view; five foot six inches tall. The brick buildings gave it that rustic look and the gates simply looked intimidating.

Her chocolate brown eyes focused on a brunette, tugging on the hem of her plaid skirt. Self-consciously, Alicia looked down at her outfit: a comfortable pair of Juicy velour sweats in coral pink, a plain white tank top, and the matching jacket zipped over. Oh, and you could never forget her pair of Converse. It wasn't that she wasn't rich, but she did buy her own clothes, and Alicia felt no need to become her cousin, Nina Callas.

Welcome to Constance, Alicia Rivera. We hope you enjoy your uncomfortable stares.

* * *

Dylan Marvil pouted as she got out of her mother's limo. Merri-Lee Marvil was furious when she found out that Dylan had skipped ten out of her fifty classes in the past week for various things, such as shopping at The Westchester, Starbucks, and meeting up with the Briarwood hotties. But, of course, she found out about the exchange program moments after her producer called to say that Rihanna had cancelled on her. So, distractedly, Merri-Lee demanded the form from her daughter, signed it, and stated that if Dylan didn't turn it in, the sole alpha of Octavian Country Day would lose her cell phone, Macbook, and be grounded for two months straight.

So here Dylan Jasmine Marvil was, standing on the sidewalk in a Missoni Brina dress, Seven jeans, and a pair of Emilio Pucci heels, not ruling her school. Yet.

* * *

Claire Lyons teetered carefully through the halls of Constance. She scanned the walkway for her locker, balanced a cup of Starbucks in one hand and a cute Chanel handbag in the other, while trying to walk in her Christian Louboutins. A bunch of girls better known as the DSL Daters giggled as she walked by, causing her to blush in embarrassment at what she looked like.

Claire nearly tripped when she stared out the window, not looking where she was supposed to be going to. One fiery redhead stared back defiantly at her, the other girl's lips pursed. Claire turned away; it looked like Constance was going to have a new wannabe alpha, soon.

* * *

The blonde stared into _Pride and Prejudice_ as she tried to navigate to her class. Kristen Gregory was being laughed at as she plowed through the sea of girls. In all honestly, she could hear it but never figured out why.

Maybe she could focus on her FCUK t-shirt and ripped jeans so she can live a little.

* * *

Skye Hamilton turned away from the window on the second story of Constance. Her blonde ponytail swished happily, but her expression was displeased. "These new girls are the best that Octavian Country Day could send us? These girls are the ones on Gossip Girl right now!"

"Explain?" Kori Gedman inquired, tugging on her freshly braided locks. "Who are they, and who's who?"

Skye took her time sipping her caramel latte. "The brunette with the plaid kilt is Massie Block, and she's a freshman. The girl wearing Missoni that looks like she's an alpha is Dylan Marvil-"

"You mean the daughter of Merri-Lee Marvil?"

"Yes, Olivia," Skye sighed patiently, adding, "and she's the sister of the Juicy model Alex Marvil and her socialite twin Trina Marvil. So the girl with a book in her hand is Kristen Gregory, who I heard was sent here because her parents couldn't handle her 'studious nature,' and that shy girl that's holding her books like they're a pair of limited-edition Juicy jeans is Alicia Rivera."

Olivia Ryan examined the girls from her Dior shaded eyes. "They have potential. They really do have potential."

"Ahb-viously, Olivia." Kori sighed impatiently, tapping her Blackberry Touch's screen. "Why do you think Gossip Girl featured them on her website?"

"Because it could be any of them."

* * *

Massie stared at her laptop in Technology 9A. Her school-bought Macbook's cobalt-blue screen glared back, probably begging her to go use the school's IM-program. She could easily open up another window and pretend to be learning HTML. And besides, her mother had told her to be a little more social this year.

Massie, mommies know best.

She signed on quickly, then opened Firefox so she could look like she was doing something 'productive.'

**mblock:** hey, any1 here?

**arivera:** hey

**mblock:** hey. r u in my tech class?

There, that was a direct question that was pretty much guaranteed to start a big conversation.

**arivera: **idk who u r.

Or maybe not.

**mblock: **i'm in tech 9a. u?

**arivera:** oh yeah, i'm in that class 2.

* * *

**A/N; Could Alicia & Massie be…meeting? But I know it's the six reviews that got me writing. xP as short as it may be.**

**XOXO, Random**


	4. Massie Well, Tomato Red is a Good Color

Massie stared at her screen, clueless as to what to say.

But luckily for her, a raven-haired girl in the front of the room whirled around and scanned the room, giving Massie an obvious clue to who was talking to her. Or, at least that girl was on instant messenger right then and there.

**mblock:** um, ur the grl who's looking 4 me, rite?

**arivera:** yeah. u in the back or frnt?

**mblock:** middleish. grl wearing the schoolgrl outfit.

**arivera:** k.

* * *

The girl who had IMed Massie was the only one who approached her after class, giving Massie some relief that she was going to make some friends.

"Hey, you IMed me, right?"

"Yeah." Wow, Massie. That was an ah-mazing way for you to continue a conversation.

"Um, I'm Alicia Rivera."

"Nice to meet you, Alicia. I'm Massie Block."

"Cool. Anyways, I've got to get to my Algebra class. See you around?"

Massie nodded meekly, flattening herself against the wall as Alicia joined a swarm of girls clad in skirts that had been tailored as short as possible, wearing blouses that were unbuttoned as much as possible. Wow…was Constance supposed to be a 'refined' school or something that was equally high-standard?

Her thoughts had been interrupted by another surge of students, reminding Massie that the final bell had indeed rung two minutes ago. She sighed, picking up her fallen Coach Op Art shoulder bag, and heading for the nearest pair of French doors.

A whole cluster of clay tables greeted her with their sun-baked red color. Various couples making out, and groups of girls gossiping about something gave her an eyesore, so she turned right quickly, focusing on the ocean of cabs, stylish cars, and limos on the road. And Massie would've thought her peripheral vision would help her see what was coming.

As Massie sped up her walking, she didn't see the tanned, dark-haired boy leaning against a lamppost to her left. Later, she would consider herself completely lucky she was only wearing suede moccasins instead of the six-inch Miu Miu heels, embedded with various Swarovski crystals that she had seen online.

A pair of suddenly appearing leather shoes tripped Massie, causing her to stumble. One strong hand kept her arm in a sturdy grasp, and an adolescent's voice sounded worried as he asked her if she was alright.

"Oh, sorry for tripping over you." Massie could feel her cheeks tingle with color, and her ears picked up on the sound of nasal laughter.

Great job, M. I'll be looking out for the dozen tipoffs in my inbox tonight.

"I should really be apologizing. I didn't see you coming, so I didn't really move out of the way." the other guy replied hurriedly, letting go. "Are you okay?"

"Oh, I'm fine." Her amber eyes finally took a look at the now hard-to-forget boy that had tripped her. Massie knew that she was probably the color of light pink Coach lip gloss by then. It wasn't a surprise that she had been clumsy enough to be made of on the first day of school.

"I'm Josh Hotz, by the way. Really, I'm sorry."

"Um, Massie Block." She gave him a shy smile, using a random wikiHow tip that her mom had made her look up days ago.

"Now that we're done fumbling apologies, can I ask why I haven't seen you at all at Constance?" Josh obviously fit the role of the confident, never-stumbling Upper East Side King Bee. His dark features gave him a look that would be appreciated by most girls, and she could easily tell that most of what he wore was Ralph Lauren, if it didn't involve St. Jude's issued clothing.

"Hey Josh! Sorry I'm late!"

_Oh my god, _Massie blinked her eyes twice, _I think I'm going to get a double kill from some jealous little girlfriend now._

A friendly-looking blonde joined Josh, staring at Massie. "Um, hi."

"Hey Claire," he wrapped Claire in a large hug. "This is Massie Block; I tripped her using my awesomely big clown feet."

"No, you didn't." Massie blushed for a second, then returning back to her pale complexion. "Yeah, um, hi."

'Claire' gave her big grin, shifting her huge hobo bag from one arm to another. "I'm Claire Lyons. Random girl to the side that blends in with the UES crowd, and if I'm not in school, I'm making pointless movies, hoping to make it in Hollywood."

"So where's Layne and Abby?" Josh questioned, giving me some sort of insight into the whole social 'group' thing at Constance and St. Jude's.

"Well, obviously, Abby's staying after because it's Wednesday and she has tutoring in Algebra, and Layne called me during lunch and told me she was sick."

"Oh, fun."

Well, this would be a great place to insert some awkward silence.

* * *

**A/N; I'd like to thank . for telling me the whole split up POVs was kinda confusing. =3 I have a slight issue with forgetting to put the POVs. So from now on, the chapters will go Massie, Dylan, Claire, Alicia, and Kristen, then Gossip Girl? Kay witchu?**

**Thanks for reviewing this story, everyone. But to know what PAIRINGS like MASSINGTON and JASSIE will be in the story, I need you all to write a REVIEW stating what pairings you'd like to see. ;D You can leave Kristen out of the pairings, considering I can't really foresee anything for her.**

**Disclamah; I DUN EVEN OWN THE BRANDS. I forgot to write that in the beginning.**

**XOXO, Random.**


	5. Dylan Needs Her Daily Dose of OCD

Dylan loved Octavian Country Day School. It had those great bathrooms with fluffy carpets and towels, it also had a social hierarchy that worshipped her, and it even had a clique full of admirers that were too scared to try a takeover, because Dylan would turn them into now insulted and crying LBRs.

She sighed, climbing into her limousine, bound for Westchester. Back in front of OCD's warm, upscale environment, wannabes and Losers Beyond Repair would stare in envy. Why? Because Dylan was the only one back home that actually owned a stretch, bubble-gum pink Hummer. Sure, everyone else was just as rich, but they tended to have classy hybrids with drivers.

Oh, and she could easily forget the five followers Dylan had carefully networked through to get her social listing higher than most of the, no, wait, make it everyone at Octavian Country Day. There was Denver Gold, a pretty brunette with clear skin, but a bad person to tell any types of secrets to. Her personal favorite, beta, and destined to now be the alpha of the Pretty Committee, Nikki Dalton, was actually the nicest out of the five left behind, and she was also pretty smart and decent.

There was a set of girls that Dylan had considered pretty enough to get into the exclusive clique, but she basically excluded them from activities that involved any type of thinking. Strawberry McAdams and Nina Callas were possibly as beautiful as Dylan herself. Nina had some Spanish blood on her side, but she was more like a brunette with blonde moments.

Strawberry had the most amazing hair color ever, which was a cross between pink and red. But everyone knew that she probably didn't know any math besides how to read the figures on her parents' credit card bills. And last of all was Fawn Abeley, a tall, clichéd sort of blonde that had moved from Florida last year and was so desperate to become popular that when Dylan extended her exclusive invitation, Fawn had squealed.

The redhead stared out window, having wasted time watching the busy vehicles go through NYC. She just wanted to go home.

* * *

MARViLOUS: ehmagawd, r u guys there??

DenverGoldRush: hey dylan! how's constance? we miss u so much!

ALittleFawn: mhm! we rly need u at ocd 2 keep things running.

MARViLOUS: rly? (: constance's ok, at least its close 2 st. jude's

NiKKixDALTON; omg x2! u mean the school where all the hawt boys go 2???

DenverGoldRush: OMG x3!

Strawberryy23: omg dyl!

MARViLOUS: hey s. (: so nikki, how's ocd w/o me?

NiKKixDALTON: tons of nawt fun. there r ppl trying 2 take over, dylan!

MARViLOUS: ehmagawd! are you srs?

NiNAGURRL: yeah, the lbrs are so loserish

ALittleFawn: o, btw-u kno irika clemmings?

MARViLOUS: yeah?

NiKKixDALTON: she was all ovr ur boyfriend. kemp.

DenverGoldRush: & he was macking w/ her 2!

MARViLOUS: whatevs. he's so d2m neways.

Dylan bit her pillowy lip in frustration. It wasn't even an entire day, and her boyfriend-no, make that _ex_-boyfriend-was already with another girl.

Well, the best approach to this was Gossip Girl-style. Dylan knew that even the residents of White Plains-better known as Westchester-were familiar with the most famous Upper East Sider ever. Even if the 'celebrity' had an unknown identity.

**Dylan Marvil:** hey kemp.

**Kemp Hurley: **hey dyl. (:

**Dylan Marvil:** i know ur little secret. or should i say, not so little.

**Kemp Hurley:** wut secret? i've been missing u, babe.

**Dylan Marvil: **everyone knows you've been making out with irika clemmings behind my back.

**Kemp Hurley: **no i havent!

**Dylan Marvil: **let's face reality here, hon. you, plus little miss LBR making out in a public cafeteria? so nawt classy. buh-bye, kemp. it was nice knowing you before you got trashed by the pc. cuz you're now d. 2. m.

Her manicured fingers slid her Sidekick shut. Done, done, and so done.

* * *

**a/n; i'm so sorry for updating this not so sooner. D: i've gotten two reviews on the last chapter, flub it.**

**anyhoo, i decided to update because i'm supposed to be at chinese school and ditched today since i wasn't feeling well. -.- now my conscience is stalking me.**

**xoxo, random.**


	6. Gossip Girl Blast

**Hey guys. (: I'm seriously sorry for not updating. However, life is very demanding, and I got writers' block. xD Anyways, thanks for being so patient, and a special thanks to beach-tinkerbelle, who's review got me thinking two months ago. xD Thanks again, and review!**

* * *

Hello, Upper East Siders. It looks like we've been quite busy this first day.

**Friends and Posses:** A certain group of blondes were caught staring the other day. Built in freshman clique, how nice. Clad in Juicy, mocha fraps in hand, and they looked like they had everything down to the Tiffany studs. But I am Gossip Girl, after all. I never bow down to anyone but our mighty **B**, who's currently at Yale, and the great **S**, who I spotted walking into Barney's yesterday afternoon. Anyways, it's not nice to stare, ladies. Even if you're taking in the sights and the new kids.

**Sightings:** **D**, buying a new pair of Tiffany earrings. Hon, I understand your need for clothes. After all, once you've just dumped your cheating boyfriend, retail therapy is the only way to relax. Of course, after indulging in a bag full of sweets from Dylan's Candy Bar. Looks like we spotted **C**, buying Gucci aviators. I don't know what paparazzi you're hiding from. None? And the best run-in of all-_literally. _We all know now, courtesy of me, that the highly adored **M **had a chance to encounter the fabulously wealthy **J**. Including a quick stop to say hi to **C**, missing out on **AB **and **L**, it seems like someone simply adores Constance!

**Questions: **Gossip Girl-

I spotted little female **J** at the other day!

-yumi88

Yumi-

Ah, a lovely appearance from one of our formers, back from boarding school. Thank you for the tipoff. But why were _you_ in ?

-GG

Dear GG-

Any tips for the school year? The amazing fashions?

-glossyposse

Glossy-

Stock up on the latest Philosophy lip glosses, wear bright colors, and the heels in Neiman's.

-GG

Glad to see some old-timers are bringing back the Gossip Girl in you.

You know you love me, XOXO,

Gossip Girl.


	7. The Arrival of Little J

A clump of blonde hair had escaped from her ponytail, causing Kristen to let go of her book in order to tuck it behind her ear. In fact, it had likely been the first time she had looked up all day from her book. Unbeknownst to her, the soon-to-be-famed aqua eyes were red from reading all night. And her shoulders were shivering, despite the fact that it was September.

She took a look at the clock, setting down _Memoirs of a Geisha _as she did. Oh, so it had been 10:39 P.M. Let's see, her preplanned cream-colored blouse and navy skirt were placed neatly on a hanger, her books and bag were already sitting on top of her desk, and her lunch money was in a plastic Ziplock.

Yes, she was perfectly prepared for the second day of school.

_I should go to sleep. Or my Geometry teacher's going to kill me._

Poor K. Maybe she should lighten up a little.

* * *

Shoulders hunched over, Massie followed Alicia to a lunch table in the café. Honestly, Constance's factilities were so pristine and elegant that it scared the living diva out of her. And what scared her even more was how quickly she had bonded with Alicia. Maybe it was her designer wardrobe, or the fact that she was basically friendless, but hey. It did feel kind of nice to make a friend this quickly.

A beep from her phone sounded.

**Meena: **heyy

**Massie: **ur so lucky u didnt txt me in class

**Meena: **did u c the gg txt?

**Massie: **yeah. who's j?

**Meena: **omg u dont no?

**Massie: **no

**Meena: **jenny humphrey.

"Leesh, who's Jenny Humphrey?" Massie asked, sliding her Sidekick into the outer pocket of her Prada bag.

"Oh my gosh, Massie! Even exchange students know who Jenny Humphrey is. She's this uber popular blonde who's like, the queen bee of Constance. Apparently, she skipped the first day of school because she was in Seattle or something."

Massie set her tray down on the clay table. Queen bee? An 'uber-popular' blonde like that Skye chick she had ran into on the way from history yesterday? Gawd, Constance was just full of bitches, wasn't it?

Her eyes scanned the lunchroom for said blonde and followers. Even from a mile away, Olivia's Taylor Swift-esque curls were something you couldn't miss. So there stood Skye Hamilton herself, with Kori and Olivia obediently texting(or making notes on a Palm Pilot?) away. For some reason, Skye looked slightly unsatisfied with the atmosphere around the room.

Two seconds later, she figured out why.

"Massie, turn around! It's Jenny Humphrey!"

A platinum blonde was casually walking through the room, acknowledging everyone who greeted her. She looked like she was used to the stares some people were giving her, one of those people being Skye. Light blue eyes darted around the room, looking somewhat calm and nervous at the same time. And in Massie's opinion, despite the gray J. Crew cardigan thrown sloppily over her white shirt and black skirt, every Constance Billard student in the room had to admit she was just as beautiful as the rest of them. Probably also making them all jealous.

Goes to show that your Juicy hoodies and Alexander McQueen pumps aren't enhancing your beauty, ladies.

"So that's her?" Massie asked in a low voice, once the room filled with chatter and gossip again. She twirled a lock of brown hair around, looking at Alicia as if she held the answer to the world.

"Mhm. She's absolutely gorgeous, I swear! I wish I was like her…" Alicia self-consciously looked down at her plain white blouse and navy skirt. "Gawd, if only I didn't wear this today, I would look half as amazing as she does. I swear I have to find out which Stila cosmetic she uses for those eyes! They're absolutely wide and gorgeous!"

Turning around so the other girl couldn't see Massie roll her eyes, she scanned the room for what she could now label Jenny Humphrey as: _The_ Jenny Humphrey. And now, Jenny was sitting at a table full of blondes-didn't take a psychic or too many brain cells to figure out whose table that was.

Simply put, one unhappy blonde, one gorgeous blonde, two who could care less, and dozens of awed students.

* * *

Dylan picked at her salad unhappily, stabbing a piece of lettuce repeatedly. Constance Billard was horrible for her, at least. And with the arrival of that probable LBR, Jenny Humphrey, there was a size-2 chance that Dylan herself would become queen bee, and that she would get to buy those ah-dorable wedges she saw in the window of Neiman's yesterday.

_Alphas don't think that way, Dylan, _her alpha conscience reminded her.

Now that, was the last straw.

That was it. Forget Jenny Humphrey and her blondes. Constance's new Queen B was a Queen D.

**_Why, mark your calendars, Constance students. Looks like little Miss New Girl has a revenge plan._**

**_Spotted: One future Queen Bee with several shopping bags. Congratulations, _D. _Looks like you just discovered the password to Constance's crown-and your mom's iMac._**

* * *

**Ahaha, so how was that? (: Even with one review, I ploughed ahead and wrote a chapter. It's short, but I love it.**

**REVIEW. You hear that?! REVIEW.**

**-Gwen**


	8. The Devil Wears Prada

Kristen stared, once again, at her book, trying to maneuver through a mass of sweaters and miniskirts. She had to finish this one last book for her major summer reading list at the Westchester Public Library. Of course, she had to sneak it in. Her parents had no clue why she was so studious and quiet, in contrast to their socialite and extravagant lives. She thought of it as a simple analogy. They were a pair of fancy Oriental vases-expensive, tasteful, eye-catching, whereas she was a plastic vase. Okay-looking, but rather boring.

Oh, **K**. You will learn that self-confidence is the key to success.

"So I was like, sure, and he was like, I'll pick you up at six. Ehmagawd, I can nawt believe that he asked me out on like, the second day of school!" Her ears picked up a snippet of The Blondes', as she had learned to dub them, conversation. Who was this again? Tori? Bori?

"Ehmagawd, Kori, I feel sooooo excited for you!" One of The Blondes squealed. Aforementioned blonde slid a pair of Chanel sunglasses over her blue eyes.

"Hey, you!"

Kristen looked up from her book, taking a mental note of what page she was on.

"Yes you, the blonde!"

I smell a fresh recruit. The Blondes couldn't possibly turn this book-loving loser into a superficial girl, could they?

"Your hair is an ah-dorable shade of blonde." The Kori girl gushed. "It would look ahb-solutely fantastic if you curled it. And I know how to make those aqua eyes of yours pop!"

"Uh…thanks?" Kristen muttered, itching to get back to _Memoirs of a Geisha. _She just had to read a few more chapters before second period AP English, so she could write up her review and turn it in for extra credit. And after that, Kristen wanted to go talk to her AP History teacher about an essay due next Friday. She basically had no time to talk to these carefree girls.

Gawd, these teachers don't leave much time for Barneys' and caramel frappucinos, do they?

"Hey girls. What's up?" Why, speak of the devil.

* * *

Dylan stared straight ahead, trying to keep her face blank. That Jenny Humphrey girl was, as much as Dylan hated to admit it, gorgeous and exuded alpha-quality from every pore of her body. If she was the so-called queen bee that Dylan was trying to take down, then she surely had to put up a fight. Social destruction at this school was likely more planned out, with more boxes of tissues, more retail therapy, and less being-taken-sitting-down. She would have to dig up blackmail using the best of P.I.'s. Buy the perfect social destruction outfit-preferably something cute paired with Christian Louboutin Miss 120 ankle boots and _tr__**é**__s magnifique_ Tiffany diamonds. And so on.

What a plan, compared to wrecking BOCD. All you needed at BOCD was some rumor about how Dana Sheffield wore a faux rabbit fur poncho to school on Friday, and she was suddenly below D-list. Social destruction was practically unheard of, and unnecessary back in Westchester. They all knew that Dylan was by far the uncontested 'queen.'

Poor **D**. She obviously thinks she's an alpha, when that was called _child's play_.

So, first of all, she would spread some ahb-viously untrue rumor about how Jenny had (gasp!) lip-kissed some cute, attached boy, and all would go downhill from there. Gawd, how hard could social destruction be at this school?

Oh, and she had better stop by Tiffany's this afternoon, too. There were some ah-dorable diamond earrings that would look ah-mazing with say, a ruffled silk blouse, dark-wash True Religions, perhaps a colorful Louis Vuitton satchel, and her hair in a headband. And ugh, she was probably going to be dying of thirst by sixth period Algebra 2. Dylan decided that it was best to go with a caramel frappucino after school, despite how many calories and the number of carbs in it. And of course, she had forgotten the most important thing she needed for ruling Constance Billard.

Loyal followers.

Dylan slid a pair of Dior visor sunglasses over her emerald green eyes. She had spent the better part of her time before school hunting through her closet for a pair of heels, so she could gain a height advantage over the other freshman. To her dismay, the brown leather Prada platform pumps she had picked out only put her at the same height as the rest of the Constance freshman. For a school who prided itself on the unique clothing styles and well-dressed students attending the school, most of these students were dressed like, well, A-line mini skirts and Anna Sui blouses were the norm.

If some of the students weren't already in a clique, she would've been proud to befriend them. For instance, Abby Boyd and Layne Abeley were completely in a clique with that actress she had in her third period class. And Abby was wearing an ah-dorable pair of Chloe bangles, ones that were exclusive and hard-to-get. Layne, on the other hand, was dressed outrageously, but with expensive fashions. High-waisted Juicy shorts, a sequined Diane von Furstenburg tank top, and knee-high Uggs would look weird and slightly slutty on anyone else, but Layne had added mocha-colored tights and bright green bangles to the outfit, making it look somewhat decent.

With her eyes darting from left to right, Dylan knew that she had to find a clique before she sunk like the Titanic.

* * *

**Thanks for all the reviews guys! :D You raise me up!**

**Now review, and I'll write quicker!**


End file.
